At present, in a POD (Print On Demand) market, a printer which satisfies the need for higher-speed and higher-quality image formation is in demand.
Recent printers use a method in which a recording liquid (ink) contains a UV curing agent so that drying with heat is not used. This has achieved delivery time shorter than achieved with conventional methods. Such a printer using a UV curing agent uses a method which irradiates the UV curing agent with UV light to cure the UV curing agent. However, depending on a recording medium (media) or image forming conditions, the fixation property of a recording liquid with respect to a recording medium may deteriorate.
PTL 1 discloses a technique which applies pressure/heat to a recording liquid (developer) using a heat roll before the recording liquid is cured with UV light to improve the fixation property.